Traição leva a loucura
by Anninha.G
Summary: Entrei em casa bufando de raiva. Queria chutar, bater, morder, matar aquele cretino. Aquela fofoca idiota... Droga, droga, droga..." SasuSaku


Primeiramente devo dizer que essa one não me pertence. Foi escrita por uma amiga minha, sister de coração. E ela me pediu para postar aqui. Vocês verão muitas obras dela postadas no meu perfil, já que ela não quer criar uma conta. Não vejo maldade em postar, já que a maioria das estórias dela sou eu que beto.

-

**- Karlla:** Oi galera do . Eu realmente não estou a fim de criar um perfil para postar minhas fics, Anna foi muito gentil e irá postar minhas fics na conta dela. Portanto, ela não está plagiando nada! Eu dei autorização para postagem. Beijos, beijões. Xoxo.

-

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertence ao Masashi Kishimoto.

-

**Traição leva a loucura**

escrito por: Karlla Monteiro

-

-

Entrei em casa bufando de raiva. Queria chutar, bater, morder, matar aquele cretino. Aquela fofoca idiota... Droga, droga, droga.

Chutei a porta com força. Adorei vê-lo desviar os olhos do livro e me olhar curioso. Curioso. É, sabe disfarçar muito bem.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ele colocou o livro na mesinha, se levantou e veio andando sorrindo para mim. Filho de uma ronca e fuça. Lê-se porca. Não... Coitada da minha sogra. Dona Mikoto não merece um filho cretino.

- Claro que aconteceu. – desviei do beijo de boas vindas dele

- Deseja me contar?

- Eu ouvi uma fofoca... – andei pelo quarto procurando alguma coisa afiada para enfiar naquele pescoçinho lindo dele.

- E essa fofoca é sobre quem? – ele se aproximou de mim

- Você!! – o cutuquei no tórax com meu dedo indicador – esperava que minha unha estivesse afiada o suficiente para furá-lo – A fofoca é sobre você e uma vadia. Uma vadia ruiva ainda por cima.

- Sakura. Eu não estou compreendendo.

- Eu explico amorzinho. - sorri sarcasticamente - Acontece que chegou aos meus lindinhos ouvidos que você estava me traindo. Me traindo com uma vadia ruiva. - enfatizei o _vadia ruiva _- Não se contenta com uma de cabelos rosados não é? Teve que ir procurar uma ruiva. Amanhã será uma loira, depois morena e quem sabe multicor.

- Quem te falou essa bobagem? – notei que Sasuke engrossou a voz. Se eu não tivesse com muita raiva, tenho certeza que o agarraria. – Céus. Isso é loucura. Nunca fui infiel e nunca vou ser.

- Claro que é fiel. – fui até a mesinha e olhei a capa do livro que ele lia. _A estrada de ferro. _Que nome mais... Esquisito. – Você tem uma nova secretária no seu escritório? E por acaso, ela é ruiva e se chama Karin?

- Sim. O que ela vem ao caso?

- Você não está se perguntando como eu sei sobre esses dados?

- Não. Você é amiga do Naruto. Ainda não consegui compreender o que Karin te a ver. Ela é minha nova secretária, mas... – ele parou e me olhou. Viu que eu o castrei com o olhar. Ele estava sendo muito cínico. – ESTÁ QUERENDO ME DIZER... Que Karin é a tal outra?

- Que bom que você descobriu.

- Isso é loucura – repetiu – Faça-me o favor Sakura. Nem cogitei a idéia de traí-la. Ainda mais com Karin. Está me julgando sem saber.

- Cala a boca. Cala a boca. CALA A BOCA. – fui para a porta do quarto quando fui interrompida por aquelas mãos... Aquelas mãos que faziam milagres.

- Você não vai sair enquanto não me dizer quem lhe contou isso. – ele apertou meu pulso com força

- Está doendo... – eu tentei fugir. Não iria de forma alguma dizer que a fonte daquela fofoca era a esposa de Suigetsu. – Não irei revelar nada. Me solta! – ordenei

- Seis anos de casamento. Nenhum indicio de traição e agora você vem me dizer que a estou traindo com minha secretária. – ele afrouxou a mão e riu – Com minha secretária. Se eu quisesse te trair seria fora do meu trabalho. Uma pessoa que ninguém conhecesse.

- Argh... – rangi os dentes – Como você me explica o fato de várias vezes na semana chegar tarde?

- Trabalho. – respondeu secamente

- Desculpa perfeita.

- Se você não confia em mim, acho melhor separarmos. – meu coração parou. Sério mesmo. Eu não pensei no fato da separação. Eu só pensei em mordê-lo.

- Eu... – puxei meu cabelo com força para amenizar a raiva – Preciso pensar um pouco. Não mencionei a palavra divórcio. Relaxa aí. Vou confirmar minhas suspeitas. Trate de ficar quieto no seu canto. – tamborilei o ar com meus dedos da mão presa – Agora quer fazer o favor de me soltar.

- Pense bem querida. – Sasuke me soltou e foi ler o livro com título estranho.

Saí de casa e fui andar pelo parque. Esfriar a cabeça sabe... Precisava pegar Sasuke com a mão no fogo. Senão iria ficar com aquela placa de idiota estampada na cara.

Enfim, demorei um bom tempo no parque e depois voltei para casa. Evitei Sasuke o máximo possível... Na hora do jantar, lancei-lhe vários olhares vingativos e mortais. Dormi bem distante dele na cama. Coloquei uma barreira. Estávamos brigados. Bati ferozmente numa mão que tentava acariciar minhas coxas.

Por fim, amanheceu. Sasuke saiu para o trabalho logo cedo. Fiquei com a cara amarrada. Cara típica de alguém que possuía um cabo de vassoura atravessado na bunda.

Esperei um tempo e liguei para Ino convocando-a para comparecer na minha casa. Ela apareceu uma hora depois. Jeez. Será que demorava tanto para arrumar aquela cabeleira? 

- O que você quer? – ela me olhou curiosa

- Preciso que você me ajude a pegar Sasuke em ação.

- Não compreendo...

Expliquei tudo para ela. Tive que repetir algumas partes duas vezes. Loiras...

- CARAMBA!! Sasuke te traindo com uma secretina. É por isso que secretária tem esses apelidos. Elas honram esse cargo.

- Vai me ajudar ou não?

- Claro. Vamos pegá-lo. – ela sorriu

- Antes, nós devemos nos produzir e ligar para Naruto.

X-X-X-X-X

- É necessário utilizar essas perucas? – Ino me olhou implorando para que eu diga não.

- Sim. Se não usarmos, ele saberá que somos nós. – passei a mão nos cabelos pretos compridos e olhei para Ino. Ela estava com uma peruca loira bem curta e cheia de mechas azuis. – Além disso, você está uma gracinha.

- Eu me recuso a acreditar nisso. Me pergunto o que você faz com essa peruca.

- Antigamente, quando Sasuke e eu namorávamos, ele me disse que tinha uma fantasia de fazer amor loucamente com uma dançarina de Strip Dance.

- Eu estou usando uma peruca que você usou para satisfazer uma fantasia dele? – ela me olhou assustada

- Sim. – respondi inocentemente

- Inacreditável. Sou uma mulher de 27 anos e estou fingindo ser uma detetive com uma peruca que foi usada numa loucura de casamento. E quando você usou essa que você está usando.

- Estou usando pela primeira vez.

Entramos no prédio e subimos para o andar que Naruto trabalhava. Que por sinal, Sasuke também trabalhava. Só que no extremo oposto.

- Desejam ajuda senhoritas? – uma moça morena perguntou. Secretária do Naruto. Acho que o nome dela é Libby. Ela ficou olhando confusamente para Ino e principalmente para seu cabelo. Engoli um sorriso.

- Naruto está nos esperando.

- Nome?

- Samantha Uzumaki. Somos primas vindas do interior. – sorri de um modo caipira.

- Claro. Só um momento. – Libby pegou o telefone, falou algumas coisas e sorriu para nós – Podem entrar. Ele está aguardando.

Agradeci e fomos para o escritório de Naruto. Não precisei bater na porta. Ela estava aberta com Naruto parado olhando para nós com uma cara assustada.

- Mas o que diabos vocês estão fazendo? – ele perguntou

- Uma missão investigativa. – assoprei a franja que caía nos meus olhos

- Missão investigativa? Qualé. Vocês têm 27 anos. São adultas...

- Eu disse a mesma coisa Naruto. – Ino se sentou – Estou parecendo uma dançarina de cabaré.

- Estão investigando o que?

- Sasuke Uchiha. – falei furiosamente

- Sasuke? Mas o que ele fez? – ele se sentou e olhou para mim

- Está me traindo com aquela ruivinha chamada Karin.

- Haha. Impossível. Está de brincadeira não é? Sasuke nunca iria te trair.

Contei tudo para ele. Naruto afirmou várias vezes que como conhecia Sasuke, sabia que ele me amava demais e que não iria me trair. Ficamos conversando esperando o tempo passar. Acabou o expediente. Eu e Ino íamos arrasar.

- Não vi vocês e não conheço vocês.

- Não se preocupe Naruto. Não vai melar para seu lado.

Fomos andando para o lado oposto de onde Naruto estava. Onde ficava o escritório do meu maridinho. Passei na frente do lugar onde a secretária deveria estar e engraçado... Ela não está lá.

- A vadia não está na cabine privativa. – apontei para o lugar

- Vai ver ela foi embora.

- Ela não iria sem aquela bolsa falsificada.

Paramos na frente da sala de Sasuke e coloquei o ouvido na porta. Ouvi granhidos estranhos, vozes estranhas, gemidos irritantes...

- O desgraçado ta lá dentro com ela. Escuta isso Ino! – rangi os dentes com fúria – Droga, droga, droga. Como ele tem coragem?

- Não parece ser a voz do Sasuke. – Ino me falou

- A voz dele fica diferente na hora do êxtase.

- Hm... O que você irá fazer?

- Entrar e botar fim nos meus chifres.

Abri a porta furiosamente. Ele não estava na sala principal. Estive naquele escritório muitas vezes... Olhei para o lado e vi no complemento do escritório movimento e granhidos.

Apertei meu peito esquerdo e fui para aquele local.

Fiquei surpresa e com vergonha. Não porque a cena era extremamente constrangedora, mais porque aquelas costas, não eram as costas do meu marido.

- Suigetsu... – falei ao perceber o cabelo branco

Ele olhou assustado para trás e aliviou ao perceber que não era quem ele temia. Sua mulher.

- Caramba. Você está traindo a Amane com a secretária ruiva. Caramba. – repeti perplexa

- Olha... Eu não sei quem você é, mas isso não é o que você está pensando. – ele se pôs de pé – ainda estava vestindo a calça – e gesticulou com as mãos para eu ficar calma. Homens.

- Sakura... O que você faz aqui? – uma voz grossa e divertida soou atrás de mim dizendo meu nome. Me descobriram. Merda. Me virei e para minha surpresa o dono daquela voz era Sasuke.

- Sakura? Sua mulher? – Suigetsu perguntou surpreso – Pintou o cabelo Sakura. Ficou bonito.

- Cale-se. É uma peruca idiota. – puxei a peruca e meus fios rosados caíram. Olhei para Sasuke e perguntei – Como você sabia que era eu?

- Você acha que não iria reconhecer o traseiro da minha esposa? – ele viu meu rubor transparecer e olhou para Ino – Eu arranquei essa peruca da sua cabeça. Achou que eu também não iria reconhecer? Olá Ino.

- Oi Sasuke. – ela sorriu – Irei esperar lá fora Sakura.

- Precisamos conversar. – falei olhando para o chão

- Claro que sim. Vou adorar conversar sobre isso.

Saí rapidinho daquela.

**Sasuke Uchiha**

- Recomponham-se. – falei para Karin e Suigetsu enquanto observava minha adorável esposa indo para o elevador. Espero que ela guarde aquela peruca. Ela estava terrivelmente sexy com aquilo.

- Você acha que ela vai contar alguma coisa para Amane?

- Não – falei sorrindo – Sakura acha sua esposa muito irritante e chata.

- Que situação. – Suigetsu gargalhou

Dei por meu dia de trabalho por encerrado e fui para casa.

Cheguei e entrei. Fui logo para a cozinha e a encontrei tomando uma taça de vinho.

- Cheguei.

- É. Eu percebi. – Sakura virou para mim e seus olhos mostravam dúvidas

- Suigetsu utiliza minha sala para trair a mulher dele.

- E você deixa? Essa pouca vergonha?

- Não quero que ocorram motivos para a empresa despencar. Se Amane descobrir essa traição, iria acabar conosco. – peguei a taça da mão dela e a bebi

- Por que na sua sala?

- Amane uns dias desses entrou na empresa e quase pegou Suigetsu com Karin na sala dele. O deixo brincar um pouco. Suigetsu é um ótimo empresário. – alisei o cabelo dela

**Sakura Haruno**

Meu corpo tremeu com o toque dele.

- Você não iria entrar na sala sabendo que Suigetsu estava se divertindo. – especulei

- Vi vocês entrando. Fiquei intrigado ao ver duas garotas entrando na minha sala sem hesitar. Reconheci seu lindo traseiro...

- Droga.

- Quem falou aquela bobagem? – Sasuke colocou os dedos sobre meu queixo e o levantou

- Amane. Ela tinha suspeitas.

- Hahaha. – ele riu e me beijou – Por acaso você jogou aquela peruca fora?

- Não. Por quê? – perguntei confusa

- Você ficou extremamente sexy com aquilo.

- Hm... Quer me trair com uma morena? – perguntei maliciosamente

- Você vai me pregar na parede pelas minhas partes intimas com a furadeira?

- Eu irei abrir uma exceção.

E então nos beijamos.


End file.
